User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/The story behind Carlisle Creator
This is a story made by Cullen's are HOT!!!, i hope you like it. All my love and support to all the cast and crew of breaking dawn and Stephenie Meyer, thanks for writing fangtastic books. This story is for you. In this story, it introduces a new character that i made up. to basically give Carlisles Creator a name and to be not forgotten about. If he haddn't had turned Carlisle their will be no Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella, Alice and Jasper and Renesmee. --"you stupid mutt!!" 13:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If you had nothing to lose, when you had everything you always wanted. You have millions stored away in the bank; you even have houses all over the world. But you have got no family. This is my life, my name is Lastat. I was born in 1621 to a wealthy couple. In England, I was named the best feed and best dressed young man in my time. My mother passed away when I was nine. Back then there wasn’t any cure for the Spanish flu. As i got older I was working with my father when I was 16. My father was the chief of police, I was his deputy. Ha me a deputy. I wanted I higher position. Then it was three o’clock in the morning and I had the grave yard shift, I was followed by this women. She looked beautiful, she had a nice satin dress on, nice heels and her hair was pure blonde. But her eyes where a deep red, she was good looking in a wired way. Then I when back to help her, because no women should be walking around at this time. I introduced my myself “Hello there fine lady, my name is Lastat. May I assist you in any manner? I maybe so bold, may I ask for your name.” She was abashed to find me asking her. Then she said in her lovely voice as she turned and faced me. “Hello Lastat, Can you walk me home, I am so scared at the moment. I was here walking with my best friend and now she is gone. My name is Jessica.” She sighed, and then she was so scared I could see it in her voice. Her friend must have gone home early. As a walked her home, we crossed three bridges and we were at her home, she offered me to come in and have a refreshment. I accepted, after all it was a long a tiring walk to her house. I was wondering why she wasn’t as tired as I was. It was 6 o’clock in the morning and I was done with my drink and meal. I was getting ready to leave but she stopped me. She pushed me back and I landed on back as she did hurt me. Then she bit me. The pain started again. I was bewildered in pain. The hotness in my heart got hotter as she drank more of my blood. I was on the verge of pushing her away. She stopped as I was on the brink of death. She waited for days for me to wake up. After a week of being not award of what was happening. I woke up, I was thirsty. My throat was dry and then she said “Darling Lastat, you’re awake. Here is some blood; it will soothe the dry ache in your throat.” Then I killed her. She is in the fire burning to death. Jessica was gone. The one who created me, into a vampire. I was immortal. As the years gone by and I was going everywhere I pleased. It was in the year of 1663 I came back to London. Trying to find my family. I found out that they all got killed, in a horrible fire. Then I was maddened. I was on the verge of killing the person who had it. There was this man, walking alone in the streets of London. I followed him, until he was near the place of my transformation. I flew past him and bit his hand and pushed him over. As the man had gotten up he was bewildered in pain. From his attack from me. Then he said his name. His name was Carlisle and I realized that it was the son of the pastor. Then I was in trouble, he travelled far enough and hide in a pile of sacks of potatoes. As he transformed, he was alone. I am the monster who had done this, to an innocent man. He didn’t deserve this life. A life of the damned that is what I think. Vampire’s don’t sleep, so we have extra time to do stuff. Even then we have trouble fitting it all in one day. So we must do something to help it work. As this plan was beginning to unfold itself. I was finally see what it is like to having no family, no money and no life. All because of Jessica Then all of a sudden the volturi was after me and this boy was stareing at me. At that moment i was blind, i couldn't smell and feel anything. Then i heard fire clicking and i never came out of that. It was the end, it was the end of Lastat, the end of me. I was aware now. Then this big guy stood in front of and he grabbed my head and took it off and I died their. But before i was excuted. I saw Carlisle again, So a closed my eyes and he killed me.